Good Lies die hard
by hedleyluver
Summary: Theres a new student at degrassi called Aubery Jones, But shes not who she says she is... and shes afraid that Eli Goldsworthy might find out who she really is... chapter 2: Eli knows the truth about Aubrey
1. Chapter 1

New Arival:

How does it feel to be the new kid? How does it feel when you're running away from your past? That's me; I've been the new kid to 4 different schools in 1 year. Why? Well that's not the question; the question is how did I become the most hated person at Degrassi high…

It all started my first day at Degrassi, I was late and as I walked into my first period English class I couldn't help but notice that all eyes were on me as I entered the small classroom. Ms. Dawes (the English teacher) smiled and introduced me to the class "class this is Aubrey Jones" (as if having everyone staring at me wasn't embarrassing enough) she told me to take the seat beside this girl named Clare and behind… ELI? What! How could this be happening? It's my first day in school and I already found what I'm running away from! My first instincts where to hide, but where? A small school desk isn't the ideal hiding place, then I thought maybe he won't recognize me it's been a year since the "accident" I've changed. But he hasn't, he slowly turned around and introduced himself. It was such a relief he didn't recognize who I am, or who I was. Mr. Dawes said that Clare and Eli would show me around the school, and if that wasn't bad enough, I was sure that sooner or later Eli was going to find out that Julia wasn't dead… and that I'm Julia, yes Julia his supposedly "dead" girlfriend.

The minutes turned into hours and I felt like this class would never end! All I could think about was the fight that Eli and I had that night, the night where I "died". I planned it perfectly, he was never supposed to know the truth, and I was protecting him. My father was back from jail and he wanted to kill Eli! I don't know why, all I knew was that if I couldn't make him forget about me, he was going to die. So I planned my own death, I was just supposed to disappear! I changed everything about myself. I wasn't the "troubled" blond anymore, my eyes aren't blue and I don't dress like a preppy girl. My hairs long and black now, my eyes are brown and I dress like rocker. In the middle of all my thoughts I hear the bell ring; I darted out the door hoping I could ditch my guides to the new school. I reached my second period class unseen, and now all I had to do was wait until the end of the day.

It was lunch and the day was almost over. I quickly ran to the lunch table at the back of the cafeteria, praying that Eli and Clare wouldn't see me. Then, there they were, coming towards me. I smiled nonchalantly and hoped that they would just walk away. That didn't happen; they sat down and started to talk to me as we ate our lunches. Eli was looking at me funny the whole time, then he said the 4 most dreaded words I could ever hear: "I've seen you before".

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Continued...

My face went red, my mind was drawn a blank and all I could manage to say was "What? No you haven't"! Then he chuckled, smiled his cute Eli smile and said "Chill, maybe I haven't" as he wrapped his arm around Clare and kissed her. My heart sunk in my chest, I knew that he was supposed to forget about me but this hurt way too much. So I smiled as I held back the tears and in a faint voice I said "I'm sorry I have to go". As I ran to the washroom the tears ran down my face I locked myself in a stall and pulled up my sleeve, I looked at the scares that ran up and down my arm looking for a new place to start cutting. Cutting was the only thing that helped my through leaving Eli. I grabbed some scissors that were in my bag and started to cut, I cut deeper than I ever cut before but I knew that this would help me get through the rest of the day.

I was home and when I opened the door I was by my ex- convict brother (Tyler) that just got out of house jail. I immediately closed the door and I was about to leave when he said "Dad has a message for you". I reluctantly turned around and asked what it was, he handed me a later that read:

_Julia, _

_I'm coming out of jail soon and we need to talk, I know you're in __Toronto__ and I also know that the Eli kid is there too. You and him better not be together again and I'll tell you why when I'm back. Your brother said that you've changed how you look and your name, I hope this will keep that dirt bag away from you. Even though I'm not there I'm still watching you. _

_ Dad_

The letter disgusted me; I threw it at my brother's face and said "I never want to see this again". He saidthat our dad wanted to keep a close eye on me and that he would be attending Degrassi too. I couldn't be having a worse day, so I took my bike and started to make my way to the Dot when this hearse stopped in front of me. What happened then I could have never prepared for. Eli got out and said "So you really thought you could fool me? Changing your hair and clothes was going to make me think that you where someone else! I THOUGHT YOU WHERE DEAD! I loved you how could you have done this to me"?


End file.
